


Cock Slut

by toast_ghost



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Slut Medic, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Duct Tape, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Passionate, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spooning, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toast_ghost/pseuds/toast_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic's constantly horny and enjoys being fucked by everyone on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Medic/Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for awhile now. Might make this into a multiple chapter thing. I'm so sorry.

"Jesus, Doc'. Fuck," the young man groaned, his fingers gripping Medic's ebony hair. He gave a pull and a twist as Medic continued to move lower, swallowing down Scout's cock. Only when his nose buried into Scout's chocolate pubic hair did he bob back up, sucking along the way. His cock was hot and throbbing in his mouth, Medic's lips fitting perfectly around it. A grin stretched around Scout's cock, and Medic moaned. Vibrations shot up Scout's cock, and he was certain he was going to blow his load right there. Drool and precum stained Medic's cherry red lips. There was a wanton look on the older man's face. It was absolutely pornographic.

  
Scout couldn't help but buck into Medic's mouth, fucking into his face as if he were a virgin getting it for the first time. His hands clutched the doctor's hair in fists, sweat dripping off his reddened face. His breathing was quick and ragged, his knees trembling and threatening to buckle from the intense pleasure. A whimper caught in his throat as Medic's tongue teased his head, the tip dipping into the slit. Medic eagerly swallowed down Scout's precum, refusing to waste a single drop.

  
"D-Damn you're really likin' it, huh?" Scout smirked, gazing down at Medic with a lidded gaze. "Best cock you've ever friggin' tasted." He reached down and took his cock in a shaking hand and he rubbed the tip against Medic's wet, full lips. The German moaned, his lashes fluttering as he closed them. "You got such a hot mouth, too. I wanna fuck it all night." Scout groaned, holding Medic by the back of the head as he eased his cock back into the man's mouth.

  
The man's words sent heat straight down to his cock, and Medic palmed himself through his trousers, shifting on his knees in front of Scout. He gripped Scout's waist before he swallowed the man's cock again, letting the muscles in his esophagus constrict around it. Scout began to thrust wildly, sounds of pure pleasure and joy dripping from his lips. Even the biggest tramps back at home couldn't work a cock like this.

  
Medic's cheeks hollowed around Scout's cock, and the young man let out a loud cry, giving the doctor's hair a sharp tug. Before Scout could shoot down his throat, Medic pulled off with a wet pop and he opened his mouth wide. He worked Scout's cock in a quick motion, his tongue hanging from his lips ready to catch each shot. Scout's abdomen tensed as he finally came, the firm muscles there tightening and spasming. Scout rode out his wonderful orgasm, his cum splattering across Medic's crimson face and tongue.

  
"F-Fuck," Scout breathed, his knees threatening to give out. His head was tossed back, his softening cock twitching. Medic hummed and swallowed down what he could, his tongue flicking out to catch what dripped from the tip of his nose and whatever landed on his lips. Scout was quiet, focusing on catching his breath as his body calmed down and relaxed from such an amazing climax. He gazed down at Medic, looking at the thick white ropes that covered the bridge of Medic's nose. Some of it was splattered across his eyebrows and forehead.

  
Medic hummed, not wiping it off as he unbuttoned his trousers, his thick cock springing forward when it was free. "How long is your refractory period?" Medic asked in a thick, husky voice, reaching down to stroke his aching cock.

  
"My what?" Scout asked, his voice a bit hoarse from his shouting. Medic rolled his eyes, but he continued to stroke his cock lazily, licking the taste of Scout from his lips.

  
"How long until you're ready to cum again?" Medic asked, giving the head of his cock a gentle squeeze. Scout smirked, an eyebrow raising.

  
"Gonna come back for seconds, huh?" The young man said with his words brimming with cockiness. He knelt down beside Medic and he tugged at his white coat. "I can go all night, doc. Kinda wonderin' if that ass of yours feels as good as your mouth does." Medic grinned deviously, shrugging out of his coat and tossing it to the floor. He worked off his trousers until they sat beneath his knees, his boxers following suit.

  
"Why don't you come find out?" Medic hummed seductively as he pushed up his shirt, revealing his pale skin. His chest was covered in dark, finely groomed hair. His pink nipples were erect from both intense arousal and the chill of the room. He fell onto his knees once again, his belt buckle clattering against the floor. He hummed, sticking his ass out for the younger man, his back arching beautifully. Scout felt blood rush to his cock at the sight, and he was soon ready to go again.

  
Scout shuffled until he was positioned directly behind the doctor, his hardening cock pressing against the man's ass. The pleased sigh that escaped Medic's flushed lips made Scout shiver with anticipation. He brought his hand to his lips and he spat into it, lubricating his cock before he slowly pressed inside Medic. The man was unbelievably tight and hot, Medic's muscles clamping down tight around his cock.

  
"Ah, fuck!" Scout exclaimed once he was fully seated inside the doctor. The man below him was moaning and begging for more, squirming his hips against Scout to push the man deeper inside of him. "You like that? You like my cock?' Scout panted through a smug smirk. But Scout was enjoying it just as much as Medic was. The pleasure was exquisite, both of their bodies trembling with need.

  
After just a few moments, Scout began to thrust and grind into Medic. He pulled out only to slam back inside, the friction on his cock causing his breath to catch in his throat. Scout started to pound away at Medic's tight hole, his wrapped hands gripping the man's waist. He was throwing his entire weight into his thrusts, Medic's cries of pleasure cheering him on.

  
"Oh! Ja! Ja!" The doctor keened, bucking his hips back against Scout to meet the young man's quick thrusts. "Don't stop, Scout! Please, don't stop!" He practically screamed, his fingers scrabbling at the linoleum floor for purchase. His hand darted between his legs as he began to stroke his leaking cock with wild abandon, his teeth worrying at his lower lip.  
It was pure lust; fiery and delicious. Medic was like a bitch in heat, mewling and writhing against the floor as Scout fucked him fervently. Scout panted, shoving Medic back onto the floor as he moved as close to the man as he could, as deep inside Medic's hole as he could. He huffed into Medic's ear, his teeth pressed against the man's cheek.

  
Medic was silk around his cock, his walls twitching and milking him for every last drop of his seed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Scout hissed against the man's cheek. "I'm gonna cum, doc'. Give you exactly what you need." He rolled his hips up, the head of his cock brushing against Medic's prostate. The German came instantly, giving one hard stroke to his cock. His load shot onto the floor below him, several ropes of hot cum streaking across the linoleum.

  
Feeling Medic's hole spasm wildly, Scout came seconds after Medic, blowing his load deep inside Medic's slutty hole. He rode out his orgasm, white hot pleasure melting his bones. He saw spots, a silent scream falling from his lips. He collapsed against Medic, huffing against his shoulder and shaking. Scout continued to thrust lazily into Medic, his eyes closing as bliss flooded his veins.

  
"W-We're gonna haveta do th-this more often, doc'." Scout said breathlessly, his cock softening within Medic's still twitching hole. The older man chuckled softly, enjoying the afterglow.

  
"I plan on it."


	2. Medic/Pyro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want me to write something for you? I'm taking requests

The masked man's fingers curled within Medic, his teeth clamped down on a pulse point in the other's neck. Pyro drank in the desperate, wanton noises that Medic made for him, his fingers scissoring and preparing Medic's hole. He sucked a dark mark onto Medic's porcelain flesh, his tongue swiping over and soothing any ache that was left over from his teeth. He kissed the mark tenderly, humming as he stroked Medic's cock slowly. It was so wonderful, but at the same time it was not enough. Medic wanted more.

"Bitte! Please! I-I need-"

"I know what you need. Just relax," Pyro hummed, his voice rough and smokey. He peppered kisses all along Medic's neck, the man's skin covered in dark bruises and bite marks. He nuzzled his nose into Medic's cheek, feeling the other's stubble. "Oh, geez. You feel so, so nice. I want this to last forever." Pyro sighed, the pads of his fingers pressing against Medic's prostate. The German mewled, his hips bucking. This caused Pyro to chuckle, his laughter a bit raspy and quiet. The firebug fisted Medic's cock, his palm rubbing the swollen head.

They were laying down in Pyro's bed, completely naked. The window was open, a cool breeze tickling their exposed skin. Pyro was propped against the headboard, pillows behind his head and back to support him. He had Medic in his lap, his cock pressed against the dip in the doctor's back. He hadn't once touched himself since he brought Medic into his room, wanting to drag it out for as long as he could.

Gently, Pyro removed his fingers from Medic's hole, his muscles fluttering and desperately trying to keep him inside. Medic cried out in frustration and desperation, his head rolling back against Pyro's shoulder. He felt so empty, his hole gaping open. Pyro hushed him gently, his hand coming to press Medic down onto his stomach. The doctor was reluctant, but he obeyed. He leaned forward and rested on his stomach, his hands gripping the sheets.

"You're so beautiful," Pyro breathed, licking his lips as he admired every dip and curve that was carved into Medic's body. He pressed his hands against Medic's ass cheeks and he squeezed. Medic let out a choking sob, grinding his cock against the sheets for friction. Pyro sat up on his knees and he leaned forward, placing warm kisses at the back of Medic's neck. He slowly moved south, leaving a trail of fiery kisses. Medic arched and rolled his ass up as he felt those lips against the base of his spine, his breathing harsh and ragged.

His thumbs ran down between Medic's cheeks, and he parted them gently. Medic's hole was red and twitching, practically inviting him to have a taste. Without wasting another moment, Pyro ran his tongue against Medic's entrance, moaning happily. The man's flavor was sweet and heady, and Pyro wanted more. The tip of his tongue swirled around Medic's hole before it dipped inside, making Medic cry out into the darkness of the room. Pyro began to fuck Medic with his tongue, his eyes closing as he drowned himself in the other man's taste.

The only thing Medic could do was moan and babble incoherently, his face buried in the sheets. His face was a deep crimson, his dark hair stuck to his forehead. Sweat trickled down his cheek, his heart racing in his chest. Medic was shaking, pressing back against that sinful, writhing tongue. His throbbing cock ached, his precum creating a dark spot on the bed below him.

Pyro pulled away with a delicious slurp, his cheeks flushed. Medic's hole was glistening with saliva, worked open once again. He leaned forward to bite each ass cheek, leaving red marks with his teeth. Pyro grabbed the man's waist gently and he turned Medic onto his back, admiring the sight of the man below him. Medic's eyes were lidded, his pupils dark and blown. He was panting and whimpering, wanting nothing more than to be fucked and bred.

"You want my cock, huh?" Pyro murmured, his soft voice brimming with desire. He shuffled forward and he took Medic's legs gently, draping them over his broad, freckled shoulders. "You want me to fill you up?" He kissed the inside of Medic's left calf tenderly, a hand running up the length of Medic's long, long leg. Pyro grabbed his rock solid cock and he pressed the head against Medic's hole, hissing through his teeth as he pushed into the man.

Medic wailed with ecstasy, throwing his head back. Pyro leaned forward, his cock easily sinking into the man. He didn't stop until his entire cock was swallowed up by Medic's hole, the heat and the grip of the German's walls incredible. Pyro grunted, his hips giving a stuttering thrust forward. Medic wrapped his legs around Pyro's neck and he cupped the firebug's face with his hands, bringing him into a hot, passionate kiss. Medic could taste himself on Pyro's tongue, his hands coming up to run through Pyro's short and soft strawberry blond hair.

At that moment, there was nothing else in the entire universe. There was nowhere else the two of them would rather be than in each other's arms. A cool gust of wind blew through the window, robbing them of their warmth. But the lovers couldn't care less, moving in unison with each other in the light of the desert moon that shone through the window beside the bed. They were both moaning each other's names, calling out desperately to one another.

It was what Medic desired more than anything, what drove him mad. Being as close to a lover as he could, being touched in the most intimate of ways. It was intoxicating. The burning kisses of another, the sighs they made during the afterglow. The intense, addictive pleasure of his orgasm. Medic adored it.

The bed creaked noisily, each thrust Pyro gave to Medic powerful and deep. The doctor's walls drew him in deeper, the head of Pyro's cock brushing against the small bundle of nerves within the man. They were both panting and moaning against each other's lips, their eyes gazing into each other's. Their foreheads were pressed together, their lovemaking wonderful and passionate.

Medic's breath hitched as a wave of warmth and incomprehensible pleasure washed over him. His back arched off the bed, his cock pressing against Pyro's abdomen. Pyro groaned as Medic began to clench around his cock, signalling that the doctor was about to cum. "T-Together..I want to cum together," Medic croaked quietly. The man above him nodded, and his thrusts became harder and deeper. Just seconds later, they both cried out, shouting as they climaxed. Pyro came as deep as he could inside Medic, burying his cock in one large thrust. Medic came between them, hot ropes of seed splattering against Medic's chest and stomach.

Pyro soon withdrew his cock from Medic's hole, a shiver tearing through him. He gently slid Medic's legs from his shoulders, rolling onto Medic's side. He panted, his eyes closing as a large grin spread across his freckled features. Pyro threw a strong arm across Medic and he pulled the man close, his speckled nose burying into Medic's damp hair. He began to hum softly, his hammering heart finally slowing.

With a gentle smile, Medic moved as close as he could to Pyro, happy that the man was so eager to cuddle. He traced his finger along Pyro's shoulder, his eyes closing. Their legs tangled together as Pyro pulled the covers over them. He let out a very pleased sigh, the sound music to Medic's ears. The doctor placed his cheek against Pyro's strong chest, hearing the man's heartbeat.


	3. Medic/Demoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally home for the holidays. I'm sorry I haven't been posting on a regular basis. Happy Holidays.

Medic cried out in both pleasure and pain as his burning skin was slapped, his cock grinding down against his lover's thigh. Demoman had his waist in a tight grip, holding him still as he delivered several punishing spanks to Medic's ass, his pale skin a deep crimson color. He gripped a cheek and squeeze, drinking in the sinful moans Medic made for him. He delivered a smack to the back of the man's thighs, making Medic jump and keen. The dark skinned man was grinning, a calloused palm running up Medic's thigh and to his ass again.

  
The German was completely naked over Demoman's lap, his clothes in a crumpled mess at their feet. Demoman had only his shirt off, his thick muscles and scars on full display. His large cock was straining against his trousers and rubbing against Medic's bare stomach, giving the man an idea of what he was going to be taking.

  
The doctor shivered, a fine layer of sweat resting on his skin. As always, he was moaning and whimpering, the man quite vocal. Demoman didn't mind, wanting to draw out every sound that Medic had. He grabbed both cheeks in a tight grip and he squeezed, massaging them. His nails dug into the doctor's flesh, leaving dark red crescent marks. He pulled Medic's cheeks apart for a moment, smirking at the sight of the man's pink hole. Medic was sticking his ass up and out for him, inviting Demoman to fuck him.

  
"Ah, just lookit ya. You're a perfect lil' slut, aren't ya? Gonna cum all over me trousers?" Demoman teased, pinching a red cheek. He could feel the doctor's cock straining against his thigh, his own erection throbbing against Medic's stomach. Without warning, he slapped Medic's ass again, humming at the soft plushness of the man's flesh. The doctor's cock lurched, a dark spot of precum forming on Demoman's trousers. Medic's fingers were gripping onto Demoman's leg, his knuckles white and his shoulders shaking.  
Both of Medic's cheeks were bright red, hand prints painted all over his ass and thighs. Medic was loving every second of it, his eyes hooded and dark with need. He was panting and trying to keep himself from coming, though each delicious smack brought him closer and closer to release.

  
Humming, Demoman brought a few of his fingers to Medic's lips, and the doctor immediately began to suck on them, moaning and swirling his tongue around each of the digits. He felt Demoman's cock twitch against his stomach, making Medic whimper. His mouth watered at the very thought of taking the man's cock, his saliva coating his pink lips. Medic whined when Demoman took his fingers away, a string of saliva following. Medic licked it away, his breathing hot and fast.

  
When Demoman parted his cheeks and swirled a saliva coated finger against his entrance, Medic moaned, his lips forming a perfect "O" shape. He rolled his hips up against Demoman's hand, his teeth coming to clamp down on his lower lip.

  
"You dirty boy," Demoman chuckled huskily, slowly pressing his slick index finger into Medic's hole. The German was quick to take him, his silken walls fluttering. He added his middle finger and he began to scissor Medic gently, a delighted sound coming from the man below him. "Wanna take a ride on me cock?"

  
"Yes..oh, yes. Please. Please." Medic whined and licked his lips, bucking his hips back to get Demoman's fingers as deep in his ass as he could. When the third finger pushed inside of him, flashes of white burned behind Medic's eyes, and he clenched hard around Demoman's fingers. They were spreading Medic's hole and preparing him, the pads of his fingers flicking gently at the man's walls.

  
After making absolutely sure that Medic was prepared, Demoman withdrew his fingers. Before Medic could object, the dark skinned man grabbed his waist and brought him to sit up in his lap, Medic's back pressing against his chest. Medic ground down against Demoman's cock, moaning at the size of the man's length. Demoman hissed through his teeth and groaned, thrusting up against Medic's ass.

  
"Hold still, lad," he grunted, sliding Medic forward just a bit. He unbuttoned his trousers and he reached into his boxers, pulling out his very large and very hard cock. The head of his cock was dark and shiny with precum, a bead of the clear substance forming at the head. Demoman gave his cock a long stroke before he grabbed Medic's waist and pulled him onto his lap again. The doctor situated his knees so that they rested at Demoman's sides, making himself comfortable.

  
Medic lifted himself up onto the tips of his toes and he reached behind him, gripping his still burning ass cheeks and spreading them. His hole was gaping and slick, ready for his lover's cock. Demoman groaned at the sight and he lined his cock up with Medic's hole. Biting down on his lip once again, Medic sank down onto Demoman's cock and gasped, his hole tight around his erection. A loud, deep groan left Demoman's chest, and he laid back against the bed, holding onto Medic's waist.

  
As soon as he took all of Demoman's cock, Medic began to ride him slowly, trying to find the perfect and most pleasurable rhythm. His hips rolled beautifully, Demoman's hungry eyes devouring the sight in front of him. Medic mewled, his hands coming to rest on Demoman's knees. His toes curled, pleasure shooting through every nerve.

  
When he found the best rhythm, Medic began to rock and move skillfully on Demoman's cock. He took Demoman as deep as he could, his loud moan filling the space around them. "So good, so good," Medic huffed, working Demoman's cock. He felt his lover's hands grip on his waist and pull him down into every thrust, Demoman's nails digging into his skin once again.

  
"That's it, laddie. Take me cock like a good slut." Demoman growled through his teeth, his hips moving with Medic's. "I'm gonna fill ya up with me hot cum, doc'. C'mon, love. Bounce on me cock." His voice was gruff and brimming with lust.

  
Moaning and panting, Medic immediately obeyed. He began to lift himself up and slam back down onto Demoman's cock as quickly as he could until he was bouncing. His moans became more desperate and hot, his fingers gripping Demoman's trousers. His cock was bobbing and jerking as he felt his orgasm draw near. He couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to cum.

  
With a loud shout, Medic slammed back onto Demoman's cock as hard and fast as he could. He came hard, his seed shooting out and splattering onto the floor below them. Demoman snarled and came a few seconds after, blowing his hot load inside the man. He kept thrusting until his softening cock slid from Medic's hole with a wet and sloppy pop.

  
Demoman hummed, completely satisfied. He gazed down at Medic's well fucked hole. It was open and twitching, his cum dripping out and onto his abdomen. With a sigh, Demoman relaxed against the bed, still holding onto Medic's waist. He pulled the man down, throwing his strong arms around Medic and peppering the man's face with kisses, a large grin on his handsome face. Medic rolled his eyes, but he accepted the gentle kisses, fighting the urge to smile back.


	4. Medic/Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, sorry for not updating since forever. I've been super busy with school and junk. Anyway, have the next chapter.
> 
> Add me on Steam, if you really want to: forgan_meman
> 
> Also, please send me prompts. NSFW prompts, angst prompts. Any prompts. Please.

Medic had lost track of the time, though it felt like he had been on his knees in front of Soldier for years. A vibrator was buzzing on a low setting inside of him, making him squirm and whine with need. Soldier had used duct tape to keep him from expelling the trembling toy, the thick tape strapped across its base in an 'X'. His wrists were behind his back, bound together in tight duct tape.

  
Pleasure tore though every one of Medic's nerves, though it just wasn't enough. He heard Soldier chuckle behind him, the large man squeezing his erection through his trousers. The metal buckle of his thick belt jingled musically, the sound slicing through Medic's high pitched whines and the soft buzzing that came from the toy.

  
"I want to see you sweat, maggot! I've only been working you for an hour, and you're already begging like a whore!" The man bellowed, his loud voice bouncing off the concrete walls of his room. Medic gave a choking sound, drool dripping down his chin. His teeth ground into the gag, his tongue pressing against the hard material. Soldier stalked around Medic dangerously, his eyes glinting from beneath his helmet. He raised his leather riding crop and he smacked Medic's ass, his pale flesh already covered in bright red marks. The sound of the leather hitting his skin created a delicious sound.

  
The German gave a muffled cry and he jumped when the flared end of the riding crop made contact, sobbing from behind his gag. Soldier delivered multiple smacks, the thick leather biting into Medic's plush flesh. The flarred end hit Medic's shaking back, his ass, the backs of his thighs. The doctor jumped and tensed with each brutal smack, begging the man for more.

  
Soldier knelt down behind Medic and he gave the man's aching cock a stroke, smirking at the sounds the doctor was making. Medic's cock was dark red and throbbing, clear fluid leaking all over the concrete floor. Tremors tore through Medic's body and he pressed his burning face onto the cold floor, thrusting madly into Soldier's hand. Tears stung his eyes and flowed down his red cheeks, the vibrator pressed against his prostate.

  
"What's the matter, cupcake? Can't take a bit of stiumulation?" Soldier snarled into the man's ear, feeling Medic's cock pulse and throb against his palm. He began to stroke Medic with just his thumb and forefinger in a slow drag, causing Medic to cry out once again from behind the gag. The doctor threw his head back and choked out a loud groan, his eyes filled with tears and intense need. He needed to come, he needed Soldier to pound him into the concrete. He needed to be filled with Soldier's hot seed.  
Seeming to sense Medic's desperation, Soldier released Medic's cock and he walked to Medic's front. He did not waste any time unbuttoning his trousers pushing them to his ankles. Soldier was not wearing any underwear, his thick cock springing forward and hitting just above his naval.

  
Medic groaned and nearly lunged for the man's cock, his gagged mouth watering at the sight of such a delicious prize. His hooded gaze lifted and he stared into Solider's eyes, begging the man for a taste. The smirk that spread onto Soldier's lips was devious, and the chuckle that radiated from the man's strong chest sent a wave of heat pooling in Medic's cock.

  
"You want to taste it? I bet you want that whore mouth of yours filled with cock all the time. I want to hear you beg for it," Soldier snarled. He reached behind Medic's head and he loosened the gag, letting it fall from the man's lips and clatter onto the concrete floor in a pool of saliva. Medic gasped, drool dripping from his cherry red lips.

  
"Please, sir! I need your cock inside me! L-Let me suck your cock!" Medic croaked as he tried to pull his arms free from the duct tape that was restraining him and keeping him from grabbing Soldier's cock. With a pathetic whine, he leaned forward, his tongue hanging from his mouth. He tried desperately to get a taste of Soldier's throbbing erection, the lust driving him insane.

  
Growling, Solider grabbed Medic's hair and pulled him up in a tight grip, his glare powerful even when his eyes were hidden beneath his helmet. But the grin that was still plastered on Soldier's face, and a rush of excitement made its way up Medic's spine. "I'll give you what you need. Open up nice and wide, sweetheart." Soldier snarled in a husky voice.

  
Medic obeyed immediately, his jaw dropping open and his tongue hanging out. Still hanging onto Medic's hair, Soldier rolled his hips forward, brushing just the head of his cock against the man's tongue. Ecstasy flooded the German man and his eyes rolled back into his head, his tongue curling in an attempt to get a better taste.

  
In one single thrust, Soldier shoved his cock into Medic's hot and waiting mouth, stifling a groan as the head of his cock hit the back of Medic's throat. The man below him moaned, the sound muffled. Medic's eyes fluttered closed, his long lashes resting against his damp cheeks. He began to suck, moving his tongue out of the way as Soldier pounded into his mouth ruthlessly. His nose was buried in the thick nest of dark pubic hair above Soldier's cock, the scent of the man's soap and natural musk filling Medic's head.

  
"Take it. Take my cock, cupcake." Soldier grunted, pulling out his cock only to slam it back into Medic's waiting mouth. His fingers tangled in Medic's dark, silken locks. His short nails scratched at the man's scalp. Medic loved every single second of it, his thin cheeks hollowing as he swallowed down every inch Soldier gave him.  
The man's mouth was hot and wet, his tongue swiping along the underside of Soldier's cock. His red lips were covered in precum and drool, the taste heady and bitter in his mouth. Soldier wanted nothing more than to pound Medic's mouth until the end of time. His cock was coated in Medic's shining saliva, the man's lips refusing to loosen around him.

  
Soldier growled once again as he felt the overwhelming need to cum, and he immediately pulled out of Medic's mouth. He reached down and gave his cock only two long, hard strokes and he came with a stiff grunt. His hot cum shot forward onto Medic's face and waiting tongue, splattering across his eyelids and nose in quick streaks of white. Medic tensed and cried out as soon as he felt Soldier's cum hit his face, reaching his own orgasm as his face was streaked with Soldier's seed.

  
"Lick it up, slut. Don't waste a single drop!" Soldier barked, though Medic was already starting to lick the pearly drops from his red lips. His tongue swiped across his upper lip and he greedily collected the cum that had hit his skin. It did not take him long to lap up what he could reach. Soldier hummed with approval, running a hand through Medic's unkempt hair.

  
The doctor whimpered as he tried to lean up into Soldier's touch, his shoulders aching and his back tight. The vibrator was still pulsing against his prostate, and he was beginning to feel overstimulated. Soldier leaned down and he pulled up his trousers, tucking his now soft cock into them before he buttoned them again. He walked behind Medic and he gently pulled free the tape, taking the base of the toy and pulling it out. Medic gasped and whimpered, relief washing over him. Soldier switched off the toy and he set it down on the floor.

  
Both men were quiet as Soldier began to free Medic's wrists, cutting the duct tape carefully and pulling it from his skin. Medic collapsed onto the concrete floor as soon as he was cut free, his hands falling to his sides. Soldier smirked and he brought Medic into his arms, lifting the man off the floor as if he weighed nothing. He carried Medic to his neatly made bed and he laid him down on top of the duvet, admiring the site of the now satiated doctor in front of him. 

  
Medic's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed and his body still trembling. His cock had softened, resting against his thigh. The cum on his face was starting to dry, but Medic didn't mind it. A soft, pleased smile graced his lips. Chuckling, Soldier laid down onto his bed next to Medic and he threw an arm across Medic's chest, pulling the other man close. He buried his nose into Medic's hair, getting lost in the other's sweet scent.

  
"Oh, Soldier. You are cuddling me now?" Medic teased with a hoarse voice, smirking lazily. Soldier grumbled an inaudible reply, pushing his helmet down further over his eyes. But his hold around Medic tightened a bit, and perhaps his lips brushed the back of Medic's neck.

  
Both men sighed happily, drifting off to sleep as they enjoyed the afterglow.


End file.
